Lost Time
by DollySociety
Summary: On their way back home the Argo II is attacked and in the midst of battle Percy is killed. Nico doesn't feel it like he did when Bianca passed away so he is surprised to hear of his late crushes demise. Jason is expecting to comfort a distraught Nico but when he learns that Nico didn't feel Percy's passing the pair is convinced that their Sea Prince is still alive. Nico/Percy/Jason


Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the basic plot.

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy/Jason

Summary: On their way back home the Argo II is attacked and in the midst of battle Percy is killed. Nico doesn't feel it like he did when Bianca passed away so he is surprised to hear of his late crushes demise. Jason is expecting to comfort a distraught Nico but when he learns that Nico didn't feel Percy's passing the pair is convinced that their Sea Prince is still alive.

Chapter 1: Gone

JASON

It was peaceful and all around awesome. They could all sleep and eat as much food as they wanted. It was done and Gaea was defeated and it was time for some much needed relaxation. Of course the real relaxing wouldn't start until they got home and settled in but Jason new that he would be settling in with the Greeks and not going to New Rome. It was exciting.

But he imagined he would have to stay in New Rom for a while if not to show Frank the ropes and get him settled in with his new position.

"-son… Jason!" Piper hit him upside the head to get his attention.

"Ow! what?" He looked at the girl across from him with her arms crossed. "Sorry Pipes I was just thinking."

She shook her head. "Geez I've been trying to get your attention for a while now. Where's your head at?"

"My head is right here." He grinned while pointing to his forehead as she rolled her ever changing eyes.

"You know what I mean." He watched her fidget and play with the hem of her shirt. It was this conversation. It was a long time coming too.

"Yeah I do, let's go somewhere more private, my room or yours?" Jason stood and offered his hand to Piper.

She stood up without his help and gave his hand a sly smirk. "Mine." Piper took his still outstretched hand to lead him to her room. He couldn't help but smile.

On the way there they passed Annabeth and Percy who were in a heated discussion. Their heads were close together and their voices were slowly gaining volume just bordering full blown argument. Jason watched as Percy put his hand her shoulder only to have her shrug it off with one movement and Percy looking rather frustrated most likely with himself. When the two noticed Jason and Piper they sprung apart and quickly made their ways to their respective rooms. Jason did not miss the look Piper and Annabeth shared. Oh.

Piper pulled him into her room and shut the door. She motioned for him to sit on the bed as she shut the door and began to pace the room. He felt like a child who was about to get scolded even though this had nothing to do with what he'd done wrong.

"It's all a fake, a sham and as much as we tried to convince ourselves that it was true, that what we felt was real we both know it's a lie. It's just something normal that everyone would expect. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite and you're the son of Ze-Jupiter. You're supposed to have the girl and apparently I'm supposed to have the boy. I don't want the boy I want the girl!" By the end of it Piper was about to break into tears, she looked anywhere but at Jason.

There wasn't much to say. It was like when Nico was forced to admit his feelings for Percy in front of him. This wasn't so unexpected he had thought for a while but everyone else liked to push their ideals on them. Even the gods, heroes were supposed to have a girl waiting for them and the girl was supposed to get the hero. He understood her frustration but his Roman training prevented him from showing it on his face. He was stoic after all.

"Come on, I think you need ice cream and we can talk more. Look I'm just happy we don't have to pretend anymore. It was killing me inside pretending to love you like I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you when you're more like my best friend, sister even. You can also tell me who it is you like." He winked at her as she let a few stray tears fall. Jason hoped this made up for his lack of facial communication.

"Gods you're the best." She pulled him up from the bed and into a tight hug. Huh, he never noticed how weird it felt to have boobs crushed into his front, it felt like hugging his sister which he supposed what this was exactly like.

"Aren't I just?" He flashed Piper his best grin he could muster. Jason hoped the lights glinted off his teeth just right to make them shine. This was the smile that always seemed to ease Nico's fretting.

"Come on let's get some ice cream. I'm thinking strawberry or maybe cookie-dough." Piper gave him a look. "What?" Wasn't this was girls did when they were happy and sad?

"I just never pegged you for a strawberry guy, I'm thinking good ol'vanilla. Yeah it's boring to some people but I love it." He rolled his eyes as they entered the mess hall and grabbed their much needed treats and settled in at the table.

"So, when did you know?" Jason took a bite of ice cream. Honestly he was curious he'd been having some serious doubts toward his own sexuality.

"Well I think I knew the moment our fake relationship started but I thought it was the truth, reality, so I stuck with it. It's also what everyone seemed to want." She was being honest with him and it was all he could ask for.

Really he was asking these questions for his own benefit. Ever since he heard Nico's confession and even before that, with Reyna when he thought he might date her because everyone expected it. He just couldn't. The word 'gay' hadn't even crossed his mind he just knew that women didn't really float his boat so-to-speak. He'd never had a word for it until he shared in Nico's unwanted confession. In fact he was almost jealous of how much Nico loved Percy; he wished that it was Nico that loved him or even Percy (but no one is supposed to know of these feelings). But he was the stoic Roman he didn't have those strong emotions, for him it was all about supressing true desires to be a better soldier.

Even right now it was hard to show that he cared on the outside and not just keep it all inside all bottled up it was something Jason struggled with and something he admired the Greeks for. It was hard to smile all the time and Jason didn't know how Percy did it; show that emotion all the time.

"Yes, I remember waking up with no memories besides the fact that you were my girlfriend and Leo was my best friend. It had felt very strange knowing nothing else but that, it felt wrong." Piper knew he struggled with this whole open emotion thing but the boy had come very far, he could at least talk to her truthfully about what he was feeling.

"Let's finish the ice cream and get to bed, we can talk more in the morning." Piper stole some of his ice cream which resulted in a spoon battle and Piper claiming Jason's bowl as hers. "Don't you pout you big baby." She poked him in the cheek as he pouted awkwardly which made him look pretty cute. Piper took pity and pushed his bowl back to him. Looks like the pout worked

"I'm not a baby you big meanie." Jason ate the remains of his soupy ice cream having warmed up during their spoon battle no wonder she gave it back the sly dog. "Now tell me who you have a crush on." He grinned knowing he would have full teasing rights, he had earned them hadn't he?

Piper's expression changed. "Oh well umm…" Her cheeks darkened something fierce.

"Come on since when have you been shy?" Jason turned to face her completely.

"It's just." Piper took a deep breath. "The girl, the beautiful girl is kind of sort of very much taken." Piper caught her lip between her teeth and worried it until it was red. "I'm terrible for liking something that I can't have."

"Gods please tell me it's not Hazel. Nico will eat you alive and we all know how he gives Frank a hard time." Piper snorted and rapidly shook her head as if to say he was a complete idiot.

"Not her you doofus and besides I think Frank would be the one to swallow me whole. Though I wouldn't doubt I might get burned…" They both shared a chuckle, sometimes people were obvious and others were no are oblivious. There were only a few possible answers and he figured he knew who it was after all he hadn't missed that look.

"Annabeth." It wasn't a question.

"Yes and Reyna." Jason stared at her while she again bit her lip and turning a shade of crimson Jason didn't think a human could turn lest they be burning.

"Wait, both. Both Reyna and Annabeth?" She nodded as if she were guilty. Her eyes were downcast and looking anywhere but at him. Did she think it was that much of a no-no to like two people at once or to want them both at the same time?

"I know I can't have either and to want both at the same time and it is sick and selfish. It's not like either of them would ever be interested in me. Reyna's all ugh and Annabeth is all well you know..." Piper dropped her head into her hands. "And then together they're so unnff." Piper made wild hand gestures to try and convey what she was meaning, Jason got it.

Jason could relate, at least a little, not that he would readily admit though. He always tried to not let his mind wander to those possibilities especially while he was with Piper it just wouldn't be fair to the daughter of Aphrodite especially when she thought she loved him. More than ever he has found his thoughts to be drifting toward Percy and Nico. Even if Nico only had eyes for Percy and Percy was just… well Percy, for now he would be content to watch them from far away and lend an ear to a good friend.

"Well you might be able to have at least one of them. The one who isn't in any kind of relationship right now wouldn't that be better than neither of them?" Piper made a face and sighed loudly. "Oh don't pout or you'll really begin to look more and more like your siblings." He grinned and jutted his lower lip out and made it wobble.

"Ugh never!" She slapped him on the arm. "That's just, don't ever say that again." Piper gave a full bodied shudder.

"Fine, fine you sissy." Jason pulled her into an uncharacteristically tight hug because sometimes he like them.

"Whoa this is so not the right time for bed-time munchies." Leo awkwardly coughed and scuttled passed them to get to the snacks. "Sorry guys I'll be gone and then you can return to being all lovely dovey or whatever is that you're doing there."

"Shut it Valdez." Piper threw her spoon at his head which Leo dodged, barely.

"Never gonna shut me up. I'm too awesome to be kept silent. No one can tame me I am Leo the awesome dammit!" Leo grinned impishly. "Why I am so offended I thought you liked my sweet voice." He bat his eyelashes at them while blowing kisses.

"I would love it more if you'd shut it every now and then." Jason grinned as Leo mocked crying.

"I for one think his voice is lovely, isn't that right Frank." Hazel walked in with the mountain of a boyfriend behind her.

Leo looked a little caught now as he stared at them and the door, his snack in hand and blush steadily creeping down his neck. Poor firebug looked like a caught deer with how big his eyes were getting.

"Why don't you come sit with us Leo." Hazel sat down while Frank got the snack and eventually snagged himself a Leo and sat him between them. "There's a good boy." Hazel ruffled his hair and stole a chip from his bowl while he floundered and couldn't speak save for little grunts and squeaks.

Annabeth was the next one to wander in. Jason watched how Piper straightened up and watched her as if she were seeing something precious for the first time but unfortunately something so precious it could never be attained. It really hurt his stoic Roman heart it was how he found himself looking at Nico or even at Percy. He didn't even know when it happened or much less how.

Jason watched the blond plop herself at the table after getting a bowl full of ice cream and all the toppings and didn't miss when Piper's eyes widened just a little and a blush made itself known when Annabeth's boobs shook when she sat down. He had a mind to think that she and Percy had a fight of sorts judging from how she was murdering the snack in her bowl.

"So, where's Percy?" Leo waited for an answer. No one missed the annoyed huff she let out as she stabbed violently into the bowl making Leo jump every time while regretting saying anything.

"Who knows well not here obviously." Leo stuffed some chips into his mouth while Annabeth took a rather violent bite of ice cream. This was awkward relationships were never his cup of tea he just wished Piper was more in tune with her Aphrodite-ness at times like these.

Before the awkwardness could continue the Argo II lurched to the side and all their bowls clattered to the ground. Then it rocked again, this time more violently sending a couple of them tumbling to the ground and ice cream staining clothes and the floor.

"Everyone get above decks now! We need to identify the problem." Jason yelled out the order and this time everyone complied. He didn't miss that Percy wasn't there.

Annabeth was the first out the door mumbling something about Percy. Jason's stomach did a little flip at how scared she sounded. He was right on her tail as she burst out onto the upper deck only to stop dead in her tracks.

"Annabeth come on we need to get out there, you need to move. Annabeth!" He placed his hands on her shoulders to move her to the side but when he did touch her she was trembling and breathing heavily.

"Don't any of you come out here, don't you dare!" Percy sounded strained, why was that boy always in some sort of trouble?

Just outside there was spider silk covering the place and millions of tiny spiders crawling around. Oh, that's right no wonder Annabeth was frozen in place, those creepy crawlies were the bane of her existence. Off to the left was the son of Poseidon struggling with a spider that had to have been as big as Frank and Jason's heart was beating like a drum, loud in his ears. Most of the silk was still coming from the bulbous back-end of the hideous arachnid he didn't even want to think about the gross spindly hair covering the creature.

"Piper you need to take Annabeth to calm down now and don't bring her back up." His eyes never strayed from Percy's precarious position.

Piper had to use charmspeak to pull the scared daughter of Athena away from doorway so Jason could get to Percy. Frank came up and stayed beside him as a buffer. Hazel and Leo waited in the back for their cue to intervene.

"Each one of those threads is constructed to bring the greatest harm if we step on them. I can fly to avoid them and Frank can turn into something that does to do the same. No one but us is to go out. Leo you wait with Hazel and when I give you the signal you burn them; the spiders and the silk and burn them good. Frank and I will secure Percy first." His heart was in his throat and his stomach was flipping so much he felt ill and this was a time he wished his Roman stoicism was working because he could feel his emotions clouding his judgement. Jason really hoped this hair-brained plan of his worked.

Dammit one wrong move could cause the needle-like stinger to pierce the son of Poseidon's chest and that was not something he wanted to deliver the news about to Nico, no way! Both he and the spider were tangled in the web and the string were such that most of them would cause Percy some kind of pain or permanent damage, then again there was nothing more permanent than death.

"Percy we're coming out to get you. If at all possible just don't move." Yeah he probably already knew that but it made Jason feel just a little better if he told him to stay put as well.

"Yeah thanks Jason because I don't already know that." If he could still be snarky then perhaps he was ok but he knew that was what Percy did when he was in a tight spot, become extremely sarcastic and lose all sense of self-preservation. "Just hurry, please this is getting a little too tight for comfort." Percy turned those big green eyes on Jason and they were just a little more than scared he had become strangely aware of Percy's moods as of late.

Jason and Frank made eye contact before the son of Mars began to shift into a smaller bird to get out of all the crisscrossing threads then perhaps into something bigger and that breaths fire. Jason on the other hand felt the familiar shifting of wind around his body and the weightless feeling of being carried by the wind. If it wasn't such a dire moment it would have been enjoyable.

He slowly came through the door just as Frank did careful of any little spider silk that could be easily tripped and set off a deadly chain reaction. If it wasn't for the fact that one of his friends was caught up in the midst of things Jason might have a little freak-out himself but he couldn't afford it. Seriously spiders aren't supposed to be so big that you can count all the little hairs covering its body it's just nasty. It's not natural but then again the life of a demi-god is anything but.

Above him Frank was picking off spiders here and there as he flew skyward. Their hairy bodies bursting into flames that Frank blasted them with after he turned into a small dragon. It send shivers down his spine every time one was lit up because they shrieked loudly. It was something Jason was glad he did not have to do but that sound was not going to leave him for a long time.

Slowly and carefully he floated over to where Percy and the biggest spider were wrapped up in its silk.

"How'd this happen anyway?" Jason asked as he drew his Gladius careful not to cut anything prematurely.

"Well I just sort of ran into it…" Percy plastered one of his famous shit-eating grins on his face as Jason rolled his eyes and began to saw at the pieces of silk around Percy's neck of course he made sure that these threads wouldn't cause further harm once cut. "Oh yeah that feels better already." Underneath the silk Percy's skin was raw and red from constant and gradual restriction. Hopefully it wouldn't bruise if it did ambrosia could do the job. Next Jason started on his arms.

"I bet it does, it never ceases to amaze me how all this trouble always seems comes your way. I mean we're both sons of the big three but I've never seen a trouble-magnet such as yourself Percy." Jason shook his head while Percy just grinned wider looking more relieved by the minute.

"I'd like to think it's because of my charm and personality." Percy winked while blowing an awkward kiss without an arm in Jason's direction and his cheeks did not heat up they were in a dire situation after all.

Jason ended up blaming it on the wind that was hitting his face as to why his cheeks were red. At times like these he was so glad no one could read his mind.

"Yeah because you're such a catch Jackson." Jason rolled his eyes as Percy jutted out his lower lip in mock pouting. Again if they weren't in peril Jason might lean in and lick those lips, just maybe.

Finally Percy's upper body was free but the more he was untangled the more the spider across from him began to pull and screech. The spider was angry that the son of Poseidon was being freed and what an ungodly sound it was when it screeched. It was like thousandths of people screaming together in a hundred different tones it made the fine hairs on Jason's neck stand on end.

Sickly yellow foam began to form at the gross mouth of the spider. All of its six beady eyes were staring right at the two heroes as it began to thrash rather violently and Jason did not like how close that stinger was getting to Percy's side.

Its screeching grew louder and louder and it seemed like Jason wasn't going fast enough. It also felt like his head might pop off from that sound. If he had to he would stand in front of Percy, he would take the poison. A different sound from above caught their attention, it was more of a roar as a mighty dragon came charging down; Frank! How could he forget about him?

"Thanks the gods. Ok Percy on the count of three you and I are going to jump back for all we're worth and I'm not letting you go." Percy's legs where now free of the sticky spider silk and his cheeks turned red as he nodded. Jason wrapped his arms around Percy's middle ready to fly them away.

A screech from above was their warning. "THREE!" The two demi-gods jumped back as franks long claws sunk into the swollen abdomen of the spider. It caused a gross green and yellow ooze to seep out and the shriek of the spider to grow louder. Jason really hoped Frank wouldn't die from being exposed to that gross stuff.

"Leo you're on!" Jason cut the few remaining threads he had missed from Percy's legs and dragged him to the railing. They weren't small enough to fly through the web. "You stay here." Percy simply nodded as he picked off a few stray threads from his pants. He really hoped that this time of the son of \Poseidon did as he was told and stay put.

Jason stood in front of Percy while the smaller spiders began converging on the pair. A burst of flames from their right caught the attention of the spiders as they shrieked and the ones lucky enough to get caught in the inferno sizzled and crackled under the heat. It smelled terrible and the noise they made nearly as bad.

"Just in time am I mi amigos?" Leo called over the noise of burning bodies.

"Yes you are." Jason heard the smile in his voice as Leo continued his assault on the wailing eight-legged creatures.

It seemed as though flames were the only thing that kept the little beasts at bay since they nearly burst into flames if they got close to it. That and Frank was assaulting the arachnids from above sending torrent after torrent of flames down on little packs of spiders. Jason could only imagine how tired the son of Mars was going to be after the adrenaline faded as well as the little imp.

Franked roared from the right side and sent a torrent of flame across the deck and Leo kept it from ever touching Jason and Percy. Those two really worked well together.

After all the spiders were burned then burned again the biggest of spiders had tumbled overboard while Frank had carried out an aerial assault. Though Leo remained to go and coddle Festus at the head of the ship he was really steaming up and making odd puffs of smoke now and then. Frank decided to remain with him.

"Geez like what the hell!" Percy kicked a steaming carcass with enthusiasm and sent it sailing overboard. "Can't catch a break for like one minute. I have a terrible feeling about this. It's definitely not the end but I'd like some sleep, ya'know?" Percy cocked his head and trained those beautiful jade-like eyes on Jason. In response he gave a dignified cough and head nod to Percy's justifiable tantrum.

Percy rolled his eyes and clapped Jason on the shoulder. "Thanks man, I really wasn't sure how I'd make it out of this one. Is Annabeth ok? I did see her at the door and with spiders and all. She still hasn't recovered with her meeting with Arachne." Worry seeped into that voice that sometimes Jason wished had the same concern about him.

"Yeah I think so, I sent her below decks with Piper since she has the charmspeak to calm her down." Percy nodded looking a little less wild but no less agitated.

Hazel came out of the doorway and gave them both hugs while Percy was a natural at hugging and taking affection Jason stood like a stone when the girl bestowed the same affection on him, eventually he did sort of hug her back it wasn't like hugging Piper. She didn't seem to mind only telling them she was glad that it didn't take a turn for the worse. She went off to go stand with Frank and listen to Leo babble about something her smile grew wider as she ruffled the Latino's head.

"I think I might stay outside, just for a bit. You know confined spaces and spiders kind of go hand in hand and if I see another one I might have a beak-down and destroy part of Leo's precious baby so I'm going to stay where the air is fresh." Percy took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he leaned against the railing and let the wind whip his hair around.

In that moment Jason probably fell more in love with the beautiful son of Poseidon. Jason swallowed hard and crushed those thoughts immediately. Percy had a girlfriend and there was no way he would become between that. This is what Nico must feel like. Oh he still liked, loved Nico so maybe they would have a chance together… maybe. He really understood Piper, he couldn't make a decision between the two he wanted them both.

It was a strange wet gasping sound caught his attention and brought him out of his thoughts. Jason turned toward Percy only to see the spider they thought went overboard with its front spindly leg right through Percy's neck just above his collar bone. His eyes were large and so green it was nearly beautiful but his face turned white and then that was it the spider took a jump and the son of Poseidon went with it while its legs curled around Percy to keep him in place.

Jason didn't even think as he leapt off the ship and followed the falling hero. He kept his eyes fixed upon Percy scared that the spider would do more damage as he was brought closer to the spider. Jason felt like he could throw up, maybe he did, he'd made a mistake and you can't do that as a leader this is on him. He'd gotten someone on his team hurt and important someone. How was he supposed to tell Nico?

He angled his body to gain speed on the falling spider and hopefully grab Percy back he would have to cut through those legs to get to him. Jason yelled out in frustration, he just wasn't gaining enough speed and he wasn't thinking properly and it was affecting his performance. Above him the winds changed as Frank, bless him, came racing down beating his wings hard then folding them in and shooting down. He was plummeting faster than Jason and soon he caught up.

Frank roared as he extended the hind legs of the dragon form he was in and grasped onto the body of the spider. The jolt caused by Frank flaring his wings to stay aloft loosened Percy from its hold and he freefell by himself and then he disappeared just like that gone. Percy was gone from sight.

Frank roared loudly and bolted down but not even he with his sharpened vision could see the son of Poseidon.

Jason cried.

NICO

The Argo II was late getting back they were supposed to arrive two days ago but something held them up. Nico was praying to every deity that it wasn't something bad but there was that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him otherwise. They were demi-gods after all in rarely did anything in their lives go off without a hitch.

Even if both of the boys he held dear to his heart were already taken and didn't have room for him in their hearts it didn't matter. He had room for them in his. So they had to come back safely even it was for him to at least get one glimpse of them before he bolted, ran away. Not for good just for a while, there were some things he had to attend to in the Underworld. He would come back, eventually. It did feel like he was running from Percy but that was part of it and other was Jason.

He'd made up his mind and he was going to come back, he wasn't leaving for good if he did that he was a coward. Nico just had to make sure that they had made it before he left to the Underworld he really did have to attend to some personal things and it was a good excuse to get away from lovey dovey couples.

The news a week back had named them the victors that there hadn't been as many casualties as previously thought but he still had to see it and confirm it with his own eyes. Even if he did feel people pass away he really needed to see them.

"They're only about an hour out. You know if you keep your face like that long enough it'll get stuck." Reyna's voice never betrayed her calm features. She sounded put together but she was just as nervous as he was. They would have held hands in anticipation but they didn't need rumors spreading.

"Yeah yeah." Still his expression stayed the same. Reyna rolled her eyes at him so he made the face worse.

"Just making sure they're ok before you go to the Underworld?" Reyna voice lilted at the end and she didn't poke too much fun because he could poke right back.

"Something like that." Nico didn't look at her just opted to keep his face in that scowl while she huffed beside him like he was a petulant child.

Rachel showed up and slung one arm around Nico's shoulders and the other arm around Reyna's. She wasn't all smiles though. She looked rather pale and was more than likely holding onto them for support, sometimes when she got visions her legs would weaken and give out.

"I don't think we are going to like what we see when they get back." Rachel swallowed thickly her voice a little shaky and tears in the corner of her eyes.

"What did you see?" Nico's heart sped up as Rachel chewed on her lip nearly tearing the skin with worry.

"I can't. Don't make me you'll just have to wait and see. I-I have to go speak with Chiron." She sounded down and out of it. She wandered back toward the Big House muttering to herself.

He and Reyna watched her go and then looked at each other and this time she couldn't help it and took his hand and held it tight. She gave it a hard squeeze and he squeezed back rumors be screwed. Reyna looked worried and she had deep circles under her eyes. No doubt from losing sleep over certain individuals aboard the ship. He couldn't blame her he felt the same way and it kept him up as well.

Within the next few minutes the Argo II came within sight and the closer it got the more worried he became. The ship was covered in white sheets of something they were charred and loosely flowing, the closer it got the clearer it became that it was spider silk and there were scorch marks all over the ship and the golden head of Festus let out a few puffs of smoke.

Already he could see the remains of burned out spider husks and that made his heart sink. Nico followed the crowd in the shadows, he wouldn't get too close. But oh man could he smell it, it was gross it smelled like rotten meat left out in a Texan summer and then it had gotten even worse from there and he wasn't sure how. It was only a lingering smell now but it still made his hair stand on end.

Nico was optimistic though he hadn't felt anyone pass especially Percy and Jason so maybe the worst was just done to the ship and they had made it with just a few scrapes and burns for a story. That's what he hoped and he was sticking to it. There was a chance that someone was possibly maimed. If so it was better than being dead a lot better in his books.

The plank dropped and Jason got off first. He looked terrible but alive. Jason was covered in black smudges, his eyes were red-rimmed and swollen from crying, the tips of hair looked a little singed and white spider silk still clung to his shirt and pants. He had a couple of bruises on his arms and a nasty gash on his forehead the blood had been wiped away and left the clean patch of skin looking odd. It looked too fresh for Nico's liking and he found it hard not to go up and check on him he would have but the crowd was large and he was at the back and he did not like drawing attention to himself.

Annabeth and Piper were the next to come down followed by Leo, Frank, and Hazel. Frank looked less beat-up than Jason but was still sporting a few good bruises and a couple of scratches on his arms. Leo had black smudges on his clothes and remarkably not a bruise that Nico could see from this distance but he had to have at least one. The others looked fairly clean but all of them had dark circles under their eyes.

On closer inspection from a nearby shadow Nico saw that there were still tendrils of smoke curling up from the Argo II little tiny ones on the upper deck like someone had left cigarettes up there to burn. At least everyone was alive but why hadn't Percy come down with the rest of them? Was he too hurt to move?

His curiosity won out and he felt stupid for not thinking of shadow-traveling inside the ship and poked around but when he did Percy was nowhere to be found and Nico found himself feeling panicked. Percy couldn't just disappear and the idiot wasn't dead so where the hell was he. Jason he would have to ask Jason. Nico was sure he wasn't dead because he would have felt it but then where could he have gone to?

Nico shadow-traveled out near where the returning heroes had gathered. He didn't approach just yet and chose listen in. One of the other campers asked where Percy was and it set Annabeth off. She began to cry and clutch onto Piper who held her close and tucked her into her side and regarded the person who asked the question with a cold glare.

"Percy is… no longer with us." Jason didn't want any more questions like this so he addressed the crowd and once he finished there was silence. No one knew what to say except Nico because he knew 'no longer with us' meant death but Percy was alive dammit and he knows he would have felt it if had passed.

"No." He stepped out of the shadows. "No he's not gone, I would have felt it. I would have…" He wore a scowl as he spoke and kept his hands balled at his side. He couldn't look at Jason right now because of the son of Jupiter looked so pathetic after making the announcement that left most of the demi-gods stunned.

Annabeth was the first to approach him. "No he has to be Nico," she grabbed his shoulders to stare at him searchingly. "There were spiders and Frank, Jason, and Leo they saw what happened he should be… dead." She whispered most of it like she was afraid to hope that perhaps he was still alive.

"I know for certain that I would have felt him pass. I know it." Nico's jaw set and Annabeth just looked worn and wild if not a little hopeful. She smiled a little but it was sad to look at.

"But then… where did he go?" She was no longer talking to him just speaking off to the side. This must have been hard on her Percy was her boyfriend they loved each other. They were like the movie couples, perfect for each other.

Dammit he couldn't just leave now his duties would have to wait besides he figured it was something stupid it was Persephone who wanted him there in the first place. If it was serious then his father would contact him and only then would he go besides it wouldn't be right to just leave when there is a possibility that he could do something to help. He'd never let himself live it down.

Piper came over after charmspeaking the crowd into going back to their business and hopefully it would work for a few hours. Nico watched Jason give Piper a look of thanks and he felt himself become a little jealous of how they could communicate without words it was so... coupley. He knew it was stupid, that Jason would never look at him like that but he felt that jealousy hit hard it was something to focus on that wasn't the possibility of Percy dying right this second and feeling it crash on him like a wave.

"Hey, what you said about Percy. Are you sure?" Jason stared at him imploringly and stepping closer until he was in the son of Hades personal space.

"Yeah, I don't mess around when it comes to death man and not when it's you know..." Nico looked up only to be swallowed in Jason's blue eyes. If only he could actually sink into them then he could disappear in there forever. Right now he really wished he was taller he didn't like how Jason looked down at him.

"Right I wouldn't think you would Nico but… but the spider he pierced Percy here." He touched Nico's neck where Percy had been pierced by the leg of the spider and he nearly jumped out of his skin at the contact. Nico fought hard to hide his blush and shrugged Jason's hand off. He found out Jason had cold hands

Nico placed his hand where Jason had touched him and rubbed it because it was tingling a lot. He hated crushes. When he looked up Jason looked a little hurt as he held the offending hand that had touched Nico close to himself. Nico would have felt bad if Jason hadn't looked so cute with his kicked puppy face.

"But you didn't actually see him die either and I'd like to think that I of all people could be trusted to know such things after all my father is kind of the lord of the dead and all." His voice cracked at the end going a little higher and gods he hated puberty.

"Yeah I know and also since you love him." Nico could have sworn Jason looked a little jealous but that was just his selfish minds playing tricks on him. "Gods where would he have gone where?" Jason scrubbed a hand across his face and sighed.

"Hey uh you should probably you know get some rest you look like death warmed over and I should know." Nico awkwardly poked him in the arm. "Besides looking for someone when you're tired isn't going to help, you know? I'll be around too to help so if you need anything I'm available."

"Yeah you're right." He sighed and yawned causing Nico to yawn in turn really out of all the things to be contagious. "No use when I'm dead on my feet. See you in the morning, I will see you won't I?" Jason pulled Nico into a hug and whispered the last part into his ear causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.

"D-dude," he sputtered turning a nice shade of crimson but not bothering to push Jason away.

"Shut up I'm just glad you made it back safely and you've given me the best of news besides the fact that you're safe." Nico felt Jason's arms tighten around him and then the son of Jupiter kissed the top of his head. He felt his mouth come unhinge and just hang open.

"Whoa!" Nico pushed him back only to see tears slipping down the blonde's cheeks. "Whoa… don't umm cry I can't promise that it'll be ok but I can promise that I will help in any way I can. We will find him no matter what. Dead or alive and you know more than anything what he means to me." Damn puberty making his voice crack awkwardly all the time it wasn't because he was about to tear up.

"Thanks Nico." Jason breathed into his ear sending a shiver down his spine yet again.

They parted ways and Nico snuck a second glance at Jason before he went back into his cabin. He would find Percy.

That night Nico cried.

PERCY

While he was falling and his neck was on fire from the pain and the wind hitting it he wondered if it would hurt or if he'd die from the hole in his neck before he hit the ground he really hoped that it was the later. Percy thought it sucked that he'd die like this. He thought he might get to live until he was an old man with Annabeth the girl who was his best friend but not the love of his life.

He regretted hiding the fact that he liked boys and maybe he would have come out but that wasn't going to happen now. He closed his eyes waiting for the eventual impact but just as he thought it was over the end never came instead it felt like he was being pillowed on something soft, weird.

When his eyes opened so did his mouth. It wasn't that he'd stopped falling it's that he just continued to fall beneath him was no longer the rapidly growing land. It was like being out in space the ground could not be seen and around him there were no clouds to be seen, nothing like someone had erased everything.

The pain in his neck disappeared and when Percy moved to touch it he found that the wound was gone and the skin was not rough from scabbing and his shirt had long dried the blood was the only reminder. His insides flipped, this didn't feel right. It felt like he was surrounded by evil something he had fought before. The feeling he had now was what he felt when Kronos had used his powers to slow time. It was making him sick and the stomach dropping sensation of falling wasn't going away anytime fast either.

"Gods someone help me please." He clasped his hands together and prayed. He wouldn't cry he wouldn't give up not now, no way. "Anyone please help me."

"Jason, Nico." Percy cried.

…..

A/N: This pretty much ignores Blood of Olympus. =D


End file.
